Esdeath
General Esdeath is a major antagonist in Akame Ga Kill!, she is a high-ranking general of the Empire, she is also one of the powerful generals of the Empire due of her Teigu, she was responsible for the death of millions of people in the north of the country, being responsible by several conflicts, wars and deaths in the north of the country on account of the rebellion against the Empire, she is also the leader of the faction Jaegers. She is voiced by Satomi Akesaka. History She was born in the Northern Frontier Lands of the country and is the only survivor of her village was destroyed along with the entire population, the Parthians Clan. She spent most of her childhood on village with her father who was the leader of the clan. She was a skilled and formidable even when she was young fighter, even becoming one of the strongest fighters of the village. Whenever she caught some prey like animals, tortured her father's inflicting pain on them without killing them, because of this, she became comfortable with the idea of inflicting pain on living creatures and faithfully followed the belief that her father always said that the strong are those who survive and the weak die. One day she came back from a walk and found destroyed her tribe, with all dead or dying. Her father was still alive, but seriously wounded, from that day she promised herself to become strong. Some years later, she joined the Military of the Empire, rising quickly through the ranks, and at some point the prime minister allowed him to choose a Teigu. After she chose her it was the Demon's Extract Teigu later she would find out about the arrest of General Liver and release him. Some time later, she was ordered to go with the Empire and chief of the village and an example of what happens to a tribe who rebel against the empire. Using the mastery of it over ice, she froze a river that cut through all the host of her and used the makeshift ice bridge to cross and defeating them, capturing the leaders of the villain. After everything is finished, she sent the army to "violate this city until they were satisfied," the result was mass rape and murder of hundreds of innocents as well as the burning of the entire village. She forced the leaders of the tribe to watch, and kept them alive to encourage future insubordination to the Empire, so she could be sent elsewhere to fight and slay more people. Sometime after the long mission, she is told to go subdue the tribes of the north and also to eliminate the hero of the north. Jaeger forces defeated them much faster than expected, she was disappointed with the hero including all who were slain by her in the village. During the victory of her battle, she buried over 400,000 people alive, and broke the sanity of the hero with a Seika method of perverted torture before killing him; disappointed and disgusted with his weakness. Upon her return to the capitol, she declines an offer of higher nobility from the Prime Minister, and instead asks for assistance in finding a boyfriend - much to the chagrin of everyone in the room. She provdied a short list of qualifications with the few men she knew, but it was very specific to the Emperor and Prime Minister. At the request of the Prime Minister, she sends three animals to attract Raid night, having them kill their political enemies. After the death of his three bodyguards at the hands of Tatsumi and Bulat, Esdeath form a new group of managers Teigu she later names "Jaegers" to hunt members of Night Raid and maintain peace and order throughout the empire. After the formation of the organization Jaegers, The Emperor creates a tournament to determine a new bearer of Teigu Ecstasy. Esdeath, on the other hand, takes advantage of the event to find a powerful and suitable lover who will fulfill her wishes. Tatsumi participates in the tournament, with the aim of gathering information, if he won, he would get enough money to return to his village, which became the original purpose of it before becoming entangled in the war between the resistance and the Empire. The amazing ability of him and his smile during the victory after winning the battle attracts the attention of Esdeath and she immediately falls in love with him, completely oblivious to the fact that he is a member of the opposing force. After this Esdeath knocks Tatsumi and drags him out of the headquarters of Jaeger. Seeing an advantage in her affections for him, Tatsumi tries unsuccessfully to defect Esdeath. His attempts to convince her to leave the empire, and Esdeath severely retorts that it is she who will change and control it as she wishes. After a few days, Tatsumi Esdeath manages to escape, he saw "incursio" and recognized that Tengu belonged to Bulat. After he fled, Esdeath began to feel depressed and sad, as she was on night patrol and how it came out because of how pretty the moon was. When she noticed a person on Mount Fake, she jumped from her dragon to fight with the person, and she discovered that the person is Tatsumi, for her surprise. During the meeting, a mysterious individual wearing a jacket appears out of nowhere. Before she can attack or capture the man, it activates the Teigu own, Shambala, and instantly teleports Esdeath and Tatsumi to a place unidentified island in the Southeast. On the island, they encounter a dangerous beast that had a typical form of a final monster in a game, the Teigu of Dr. Stylish Extract and using his demon, she quickly dispatches the Colossal Beast Danger. Esdeath then sits with Tatsumi to discuss her past before the user activates the previous Teigu mysterious website, which allowed him to escape Tatsumi and back to the mountain. Esdeath chases after him but loses he loses sight, Tatsumi engages invisible skill, and hides behind a rock. Later, Esdeath is done reminiscing and wondering where Tatsumi had gone, she received a report that the night raid was seen at the periphery of the Empire. Along with the Jaegers, headed toward them in expectation of finding Tastsumi. All the suffering ended up being part of an awakening by Night Raid as his plan went astray, and came to the point of losing a member of the Jaegers. Unfortunately for Esedeath, it was played with skill and was used to kill a large group of bandits. Immediately after her battle on the outskirts of the empire, and Esdeath members Jaegers received a new mission to protect Bolic an Imperial spy in the ranks of the path of peace. The Jaegers were designed to ignore the welfare of Bolick under the assumption that the night raid attack. As predicted, Night Raid invaded. During the invasion, Esdeath shows her true ability that she is an ordinary soldier of the Empire. It is during the fight she reveals her Trump card Extract Demon "Mahapadma" that can "freeze" time and space itself. After Bolick was deleted successfully. Susanoo, in an attempt to create a diversion for Night Raid escape, with the intention of sacrificing herself and Susano. Esdeath Susanoo tried to stop playing the night raid members out of the building, but can not. After escaping the Night Raid, an angry Esdeath Susano drops and breaks his heart, killing him. After the conflict between the wild game with Run turned into a corpse, Esdeath returns the invasion with the Western Nation tribe, leaving his army there. And to hear the news about Run, Esdeath is bored with wild game and claims that they will not get away with this; despite close relations with the Wild Hunt is the son of the prime minister. A week later, Tatsumi and Lubbock are arrested spying inside the palace, Tatsumi is shaken by numerous soldiers guarding the palace, causing him to wield Incursio. Esdeath was shocked when I finally realized that Tatsumi was a member of the Night Raid. How Tastsumi tries to escape, successfully eluding the members of wild game and is almost successful in escaping with Lubbock, however, unable to Esdeath Tatsumi knocking him to the ground, claiming that she will never let him go again, after this is Tatsumi captured by Esdeath again. As Tatsumi regains own conscience, he met with Dorothea and Suzuka were about to violate him by means of physical and psychological torture. They were about to start when Tatsumi tortured Esdeath arrives and quickly destroys the face of Suzuka on a wall. Dorothea then Esdeath threat and tells her to tell the rest of the wild game to never play again Tatsumi, emitting a powerful and evil aura, leaving terrified Dorothea. After the torture of Tatsumi be prevented, she sighs, as she has many things she wants to say and questions to him when she saw his face none of that matters anymore and she embraces Tatsumi while blushing. Tatsumi, however, says he has no intention of joining her, but Esdeath says they can talk about it another time and that he should not wonder if they are friends or enemies as she leans in to kiss him. Tatsumi then pushes her away, leaving her shocked. She asks why he is refusing her kiss, Tatsumi then confesses that he already has someone he likes and he is already dating her, leaving Esdeath shocked. Later, she returns to his cell and tries to convince him to join the Jaegers, but Tatsumi refuses to even negotiate unless something can be done for Lubbock. Esdeath coldly states that Lubbock is dead and urges the shocked Tatsumi to give up. When he still refuses, Esdeath declares that, if Tatsumi will not be hers, then she will kill him personally. Appearance Esdeath is tall woman with long blue hair and blue eyes. She usually wears clothing with long sleeves, a blue neck scarf and high heeled boots, representing the the color of ice and of the Jaegers. She also has a tattoo on her chest, which is proof of his Teigu, she also always carries a huge bat which is one of her main weapons. Personality Esdeath is a cruel and cold woman, and very sadist who has no empathy for the people she considers weak and are not worthy to fight with her, she believes and lives by the philosophy of her father's strong survive and the weak die, although this also be a philosophy of Nature. She likes to put her enemies who were defeated by a great pain, both physically and emotionally, some even go mad by her charms, making them the almost sadomasochistic complete. She has no remorse or mercy killing innocent people for her to achieve her goals. Although she is known as a totally cruel and heartless person by the people and officials of the Empire, Esdeath however, is not totally heartless, since she cares about the companions and loves them, and this in turn inspires loyalty and intense devotion, the path followed loyally for many minions. Esdeath own strong sense of consoling her companions when they are in emotional pain, her fame outside of Jaeger is the complete opposite of her outside the organization, but the fact it still be a cruel person when she is in this work does not change in nothing, despite everything she do, she never showed remorse with the peoples who she killed, not be with her and her minions, they seem to be valuable for her. She has a strong pleasure and emotion in battle, becoming in a person completely obsessed and crazed by the pleasure of battle, why she treat the weak is so severely that they can not satisfy the hunger of her battle, killing them brutally for not achieving entertain her, however, after she sees Tatsumi smile after he won a battle in a tournament in which he was participating in a struggle of life and death, she instantly fell in love with Tatsumi deeply and instantly she stated that he would belong to her, stating as if he already belonged to her. After that, she seeks advice from Bols on how to win the heart of Tatsumi, and plan to fall in love with her so he becomes one with it. Believing him to be uniquely worthy of her affection, she refuses to show any romantic interest in him other than showing becomes completely obsessed with him, always claiming he is the only one she can see how a real man, in However, despite her claim that he is the only person that she was willing to say that he is a real man to be a person who also has the pleasure in battle, she never showed any interest in having a direct battle with him. She is willing to do anything to protect him and saying she burns with the passion of owning it completely in order to see his smile and have his feelings forever. When Tatsumi escaped the Jaegers in fake hill, Esdeath only become more obsessed with Tatsumi, saying that her desire for him was warmer, and her pleasure he has got stronger, now that he has left. But, as she said, if Tatsumi fighting against the Jaegers than the Jaegers have to fight back, she held the belief that Tatsumi was not so weak, and their will to fight and survive was a wonderful thing, swearing that when they meet again, she would force all her sense of battle against him. After she finds Tatsumi her personality was completely reversed in an inhuman person and a fanatical affection for battle. She claimed to be a night patrol, but in fact she wanted to walk around because the moon seemed very comforting, saying that such a thing is out of your character and it is the fault of Tatsumi to make her like that. Her personality changes completely when she becomes incredibly passionate about Tatsumi, making her happier, softer and more comfortable. However, she wanted more, she wants to improve the skills of teigu her so she could freeze time and space for the sole purpose of Tatsumi never let escape again. Despite her kindness, her feelings of subtlety not stand in her way still looking for an opponent who quenches the thirst for battle her as she orders her soldiers to kill Tatsumi if he refuses to surrender peacefully. She subjected Wave to torture as punishment when he failed to prevent Tatsumi escaping from the Jaegers. Esdeath loves to fight and showed great respect for strong opponents, she respects openly Susanoo as a warrior and not a simple Teigu or a person. Her love for battle occasionally inspired to take actions that incite more hatred against the Empire, hoping to be able to put more rebellions so she could fight more opponents. Powers Esdeath is the strongest person of the Empire and is the most skilled person in battle. She has a powerful extract called Teigu Demon that allows her to manipulate the ice as she wants. She uses it to create pendants, freezing things and more. She also has a long sword she carries with her in combat, however, when the sword is in the sheath, it resembles a huge bat. It proved to be very skilled with this weapon, even without having to resort to her Teigu. She also has a strong sixth sense, she is able to realize the intent to kill, and also is able to read the movements of enemies without even having their made the move. She was perfectly able to feel that someone was spying on her, even over long distances. Moreover, the meaning of her alfaro is strong as it was conformed that Tatsumi after checking his smell. She does not show hardly any weak points during her battle, giving the impression of she is being unbeatable. She also has remarkable abilities of torture, particularly torture that are considered humiliating enough to be classified as sexual to break the sanity of people. She knows many skills of torture and even creates new methods for her to wear on her enemies. Esdeath is also incredibly talented, because she was able to create your own asset. Even during battles, Esdeath enjoys torturing her enemies mentally, when she has a chance to torture the opponent physically she made a very brutal way, as seen with Leone, when she cut one arm, one leg, one of his breasts, poked the eye, and giving her several other scars. She did this only to test her Teigu, letting Leone totally scared. Esdeath is also seen as a highly skilled combatant even having enhanced strength, for example, when she sent Tatsumi fall to the ground in a shot, or when she hit Seryu through the ground in their first meeting. Gallery AKgeP512d.png AKgeP5.png 332px-Volume_4.png Esdeath Bikini.png akame-ga-kiru-3474397.jpg Esdeath_and_a_broken_Numa_Seika.jpg esdese__esdeath___akame_ga_kill__by_ishira_san-d72u08v.png Akame-ga-Kill-Esdese.jpg AKmaePE6DSAsSC274V.png Esdeathsmiling.png Adep7rW.png Esdeath Bikini Chair.jpeg 640px-Esdeath_nyantype.jpg 10458371_625888340857515_5821540568256805850_n-1-.jpg 355px-Esdeath_main.png Esdeath X Seryu.png Es-Service.png 393px-Esdeath_to_an_imprisoned_Liver.jpg 372px-Esdeath..png Tumblr_ncxciwC4Ky1txrzruo2_r1_500.png Trivia *Esdeath is a play on the phrase "S" desu, which means "I am an S(sadist)". *She has a small book that she uses to draw Tatsumi. *Her Army has its own symbol; a Cross. *Esdeath also has a pet dragon she flies around. Category:Sadists Category:Akame Ga Kill! Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Humans Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mass Murderer Category:Misandrists Category:Cryomancers Category:Destroyers Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Knights Category:Mastermind Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Leader Category:Dark Messiah Category:Warlords Category:Warmonger Category:Supervillains Category:Henchmen Category:Fearmongers Category:Mutilators Category:Honorable Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:In love villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Psychopath Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Spree-Killers Category:Delusional Category:Outright Villains Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Perverts Category:Torturer Category:Assassin Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cult Leaders Category:TV Show Villains Category:Master Orator Category:On & Off Villains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:War Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Swordsmen Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Legacy Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Killjoy Category:Sociopaths Category:Power Hungry Category:Mascots Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Gaolers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Big Bads Category:Monster Master Category:Comedic Villains Category:Abusers Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Greedy Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Cops Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Living Villains Category:Disciplinarians